Le Tango de Kurt
by ADark4144
Summary: Kurt is a preformer at the doll house and he is the most wanted man there. He does everything he needs to survive, and one of those things is whoring himself out to anyone who is willing to pay. What happends when one Blaine Anderson falls in love with him and tries to change him? KurtxBlaine end game. Warning: Prostituion and Smut!


**AN: Hey! So this story kind of just came to me and I just couldn't hold back from writing it! Also if you have read any of my other stories like** _ **Kill for Me?**_ **Or** _ **An Escape**_ **I am planning to update those soon. I've been dealing with things I will talk about later but for now just enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Prostitution, boyxboy, age gap, maybe some very small cursing! That's it for now!**

 **Copyright: I don't own Glee or any characters. The story is also based on "Le Tango de Roxanne" from** ** _Moulin Rouge_** **. I don't own anything you find that resembles it.**

 _ **BxKxBxKxBxK**_

 _We have a dance!  
In the brothels of Buenos Aries_

 _Tells the story  
Of a prostitute.  
And a man... who falls in love...  
With him._

Every day was the same routine. During the morning he would wake up and spend his time in the cafeteria, until all the "day" students arrived for classes. Then, he would start his classes and ignore everyone in sight. Finally he would go to his room and study until the night came. Once it was time he would get out of his uniform and change into something a little different. Soon after he would just make his way to the red light district where he worked.

"Porcelain! You're late, again!"

"I'm sorry Mary security at school just gets harder and harder to get through."

"I don't care if they put howling dogs out in front of your school. This is a business kid and I'm just trying to make sure everyone eats at the end of the day."

"I know Mary, I'm sorry." The boy had his head down looking towards the floor, he was ashamed. Mary was his boss but she did care a lot for the men and women working for her.

"Chin up boy, I can't have a sad looking porcelain doll walking around now can I?"

"No ma'am."

"Good now, there is a man I would like to introduce you too."

"Who? Is it someone rich because I need extra cash Mary."

"Trust me darling he's willing to pay good money for you." With that said Mary lead him out into the crowed of men and women all dancing and rutting against some of the performers. Cause that's what they were, performers. They had to put on a show for everyone, make everyone believe each and every one of them was loved somehow. It was his job and that was it. He really had no attachment to it except the money which was paying the bills for him.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry to intrude but Porcelain was just dying to meet you." He snapped out of his thought as the man in front of him smirked up at him. Anderson, as Mary called him, stood from the table and took his hand, pressing a gentle kiss and letting go.

"No problem Mary, I don't mind. Especially since he is as beautiful as you described him." The man was much older than him, maybe even his father's age, well if he would have still been alive. Still he was a very attractive man, with very defined features and muscular built.

"Of cause he is, I would never lie to such a loyal costumer!" That's when he finally decided to interject.

"Loyal costumer? I don't mean to offend you Mr. Anderson but this is the first time I have heard your name." He was being honest, most of the guys here would gossip about the costumers. It was a normal thing, and if any of the guys had been bedded by this man he would have heard about it.

"I would think you would have, dear Porcelain." It was Mary who answered his question "Mr. Anderson has been with many of the women but none of the men. He just recently asked to bed a man and he chose you Porcelain."

"It's an honor Mr. Anderson." This is where his performance starts. "You will not be displeased." He himself was standing tall now with one hand on his waist and the other lying to the side of his body. His clothes also left very little for the imagination.

"I haven't so far my dear." The man smirked, his eyes raking up and down his body. "But first let us talk business."

Both Mary and him nodded their heads as they all began to take their seats.

Once they were all seated Mr. Anderson started to negotiate a fair price. As Porcelain was a very famous entertainer here in Maison de Poupée he would usually be priced for a very high amount of money. Mr. Anderson was not an exception.

"I know how things work and Porcelain you are a very beautiful man and so I am willing to offer $100,000 a night, with conditions of course." The price left both Mary and him speechless. Of course he had been priced for maybe $50,000 but never in his life had he thought it would be more than that. Still Mary kept up her poker face even if she was as shocked as him.

"What would the conditions be?" Mary asked the man keeping her face as natural as she could.

"I want total exclusivity. I want to be reassured that no one will touch him while I'm with him. He will be mine for the remainder of the time I'm with him." That set him back a little. No client had every asked for total exclusivity. It was strange to him and it definitely didn't happen often to anyone. "I will pay $100,000 each night and take care of him as well as I can."

All he could do was sit there and plead Mary to make the deal. He needed this, gosh he wanted this! If he could get enough money with this one man, he could maybe save for college and pay for all his debt now.

"I'll agree to this so long as Porcelain also agrees."

"Of course I agree. It really is such a generous offer, Mr. Anderson."

"Great! So, Mary I will pay you after I have had my first night with him and we'll see how everything goes."

"Yes, I will be looking forward to your payment. Now I must go and entertain but Porcelain will keep you company. Have a lovely evening Mr. Anderson."

 _ **BxKxBxKxBxKxM?**_

Not even a moment after Mary left, Porcelain felt a hand on his bare thigh. The hand could only belong to the man sitting next to him, Anderson.

"So darling, what's your name?"

"Everyone really just calls me Porcelain, Sir."

"I know baby, but I am paying for the full package, that at least has to include a name."

"My name's Kurt but again not many people call me that here." It was strange to him because a man like this had never asked him his name. Most of the time they would just be happy calling him Porcelain, but this man just didn't want to be like everyone else. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

"That's a beautiful name Kurt. I'd like to call you that from now on, if I may." Kurt was taken aback. He didn't know if he wanted his name to be spoken by Anderson, but he would get a lot of money for this so he had to do an even better performance for this man.

"Of course you may, Mr. Anderson, but I would like to ask you for your name. Since you already know mine I would like to know yours."

"Well, my name is Marcus darling." Slowly the man leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "You'll be screaming it by the time I'm done with you, Kurt."

The way he had said his name made chills go down all the way down his back. There was something off about this man and it scared him to think what he was getting himself into.

"Darling, why don't we leave this place?" That got Kurt's attention. "I want you to perform a little for me in private."

Finally Kurt was getting into familiar territory. These men were usually very impatient, but they would never do something too extravagant in front of everyone. Still, he had to be careful. This man was different and for him to have even switched from a female companion to a male was very unusual.

"Let's go then, Sir. There is a private room in the back waiting for us." The man nodded and happily took Kurt's hand in his and led him to the back. On their way there many people tried to reach out to Kurt. They all knew him because he was one of the best performers here. It was strange to many why he was leaving so yearly in the night, until they saw the man he was with.

After everyone saw who Kurt was with he noticed how everyone kept their distance and didn't dare even try and smile at him. Again, this was very strange, but the man he was with didn't even question it, he just kept walking like nothing was happening. It bugged him but he still continued walking to the back.

It took them only a couple of minutes to get to the private room but once they did Marcus closed the door behind them and sat at the edge of the bed. Kurt moved to sit next to him but Marcus stopped him.

"Kurt I want you to put on a show for me will you?" Kurt smiled at the request and moved one side of the room to put on a song.

He decided to put on a song he knew always gave him the confidence he needed.

 _ **BxKxBxK**_

 **AN: Cliffy! Okay so as you can kind of suspect next chapter is going to have some smut. Btw, that would be the first time I ever write smut! Also Blaine will show up soon but Marcus is not Blaine just so everyone gets a little hint on 'who' he is. The song I used for inspiration was "Le Tango de Roxanne" which is an amazing song by the way! Okay, so for those who have read my other stories, I have been struggling a lot personally and I've been dealing with a bunch of crap so I will be posting the chapter soon hopefully. As for this story the next chapter will be written next Sunday! Now I kindly whore myself out and ask for Reviews, Follows, and Favorites. Just saying the first to review gets a one-shot of their choosing!**

 **Bye -A**


End file.
